Blood Fever
by hitokiri.black
Summary: Battousai never questioned why. He didn't think he would ever have to come to that. Dairy of a Madman. Angst and Gore galore


Disclaimer- _I promise not to let the devil take control. _

_**Warning: **__Blood, Char deaths. Candidate for rated R. I warned you, so don't complain. _

**Blood Fever:**

_**Dairy of a Madman**_

Hitokiri.black

_Screaming at the window  
__Watch me die another day  
__Hopeless situation  
__Endless price I'll have to pay_

"If I go with you, will you leave this inn and its people alone?"

He nodded.

A moment followed, silent as death it's self, every eye trained on the short red-haired man. His own amber eyes slid from person to person, looking them over once or twice with a gaze that made them shiver. The last was a young child. In one hand the boy child clung to a small doll, and the other was held by an older boy. Both children were dirty and neither of them looked as if they had had a good meal in a few weeks. The boy pulled the younger closer to him, his eyes glaring at the assassin in front of him. He had seen the blood Battousai had shed; he knew the demon that lay behind the gaze. He looked back to the youngest boy and smiled suddenly. The boy also smiled and let go of the hand of the elder and toddled over to the red head.

"Shake, Shake?" he said, a laugh in his blue eyes. Battousai's eyes softened at the sound then held out his hand to the child. He took it happily, and started to repeat the word over and over again. Battousai watched the boy sadly and then looked up to the police in front of him. His eyes grew cold once again, and he nodded to them, dropping the boys hand. The officer smiled and gestured to a younger man. He grinned and pushed another man forward.

"Take care of them." He said pointing to the civilians. A grin spread across his face, and he pulled out his sword, moving over to a young black haired woman. His eyes glazed over and lust filled them.

"You look good enough to eat." He said huskily and took the chin of the woman, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She screamed and tried to push him away, failing. However before he could move closer to her, blood trailed out of his mouth and he collapsed on to the woman lifeless.

Amber eyes blazed as Battousai pulled his sword from the man's back.

"Leave them and I will go peacefully." He said in a soft voice, straining to keep his anger under control. The head officer laughed.  
"The Battousai? Go peacefully?" he said with a malevolent laugh. "Battousai don't know the meaning of peaceful. Battousai's eyes narrowed and he placed a slender hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Have you ever had a woman, Battousai?" he asked, a gilt in his eyes He leered at the red head and looked to the black haired woman. "Have you ever taken your women to bed?"

The hitokiri's eyes flashed to the woman then back to the police man, his mouth set in a straight angry line. The man grins and looks thoughtfully at him.

"You must be to much of a child." He said softly and walked over to the woman, looking her up and down, kicking away the dead body. "Perhaps I should keep her company until you grow up." He said softly and took one of her hands.

"Saito," Battousai said softly, and glared at the man. "Get away from her." The police man laughed, and pulled her closer to him.

"What's your name my little iris?" he asked her softly, casting a teasing eye to Battousai, as he lightly traced her jaw line with a slender finger. The red-heads hands clenched around the hilt of his sword.

"Don't tell him, Tomoe!" he eyes to her. However a raised eye brow from both man and woman showed him his mistake. A red flush appeared on his cheeks as he glared at the man. Saito looked to the woman again, gray eyes roaming her figure. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze casting wary glances towards Battousai.

"So your name is Tomoe…." He said softly into her ear. "Very pretty, fits you perfectly." He pulled her closer and took a nip at her ear. A low growl emitted from the boy's throat and he lunged himself at Saito, his sword shooting from his sheath and into his hands.

"Get away from her." He hissed and lowered himself into a defensive stance. A sneer blossomed on Saito's and he moved away from the girl and closer to Battousai.

"A fight for the lady is it then?" he said in a milky voice and drew his own sword. Tomoe tried to run to Battousai but was pulled back with a gesture of Saito to the younger swords men the hitokiri noticed was Okita, one of the Shogunate's captains. "What would you do with her if you won? What will you do boy?" Saito asked icily as he lowered himself into his infamous stance. Battousai cast a glance to Tomoe, who shook her head.

"Kenshin…don't." she asked softly, straining at her captors hold. However his eyes were torn from hers when the 3rd captain of the Shinsen-gumi unit spoke.

"Come on Battousai, I bet I could fuck her better then you ever could." He said with a mirthless laugh. The red- head gave an animal like growl and lunged at the captain, muscle tense and sword flashing. Saito gave a yell of triumph and swiftly blocked the young assassin's blows, a satisfied glint gleaming in his eyes as he watched the younger man fight. His own sword matched Battousai's every time and never did a sword hit flesh. Saito could feel the boy's excitement grow with the passing moments and he smiled, his mind thinking of the perfect moment to make his own attack. Minutes passed like forgotten memories, neither fighter marking the passing of time with a signature. Then as Saito saw the fire in the boy's eyes grow he let his guard down for the barest of moments. Battousai took the bait and first blood was drawn. All movement froze and amber eyes stared transfixed on the red substance on his blade. Understanding dawned on the boy's face and he closed his mouth running the blade across his lips. He licked his lips and tasted the metallic tint of his own blood and his eyes took on a feverish glint.

Saito smiled and nodded, readying himself for another attack.

However it didn't slice at Battousai, but flashed around to cut across the chest of the female innkeeper. She let out a blood curling scream and the think red liquid ran down her chest. Battousai's eyes flashed towards her and he nodded, to the despair of Tomoe. Taking a step towards the woman he tilted his head slightly and watched at the woman's life blood drained out of her. With her shrieks echoing in his ears he watched her die and his eyes grew darker. He watched as she collapsed into a pool of blood, her eyes wide with pain, and another flame was kindled in his eyes. He felt a loss when the screams stopped, he liked them…wanted them to continue. And whatever a Hitokiri wanted he got.

Swiftly he moved over to a blue clothed samurai and within a blink of an eye he lay at the boy's feet. As the hitokiri watched his life run out of him he smiled, gruesomely inhuman, hungry for more.

And he got it. With a flick of Saito's fingers, his samurai came raining down on the boy. His sword carved through the men, making them change from living people to human hash in milliseconds.

Bodies flashed past him and his blade craved into their flesh, painting the world red. He moved into a sudden trance, his movements flowing and changing with the ease of a master.

Saito smiled and nodded. Again it was time for his next plan. He moved into the fray pulling the woman with him. She screamed the red-heads name however it was heard with deaf ears. Saito pulled out his sword and crossed with Battousai's katana. Amber meet gray, and Saito saw the unbridled emotions that swam through the whirlpool of amber. Yes this was the time.

Saito lunged at the man, missing by the barest of skins, creating another opening in his defense. Again Battousai took the bait and moved into a killing stroke, slashing his blade at Saito's heart.

The Police laughed, sneering to Battousai before pulled the hitokiri's wife in the path of his sword. Surprise glimmered in Tomoe's eyes as the silver blade sliced through her neck, as Battousai's face filled with horror at what he had just done.

Saito smiled and pushed to body away from him, watching with glee as the infamous hitokiri watched his wife fall to the ground. The policeman gave Battousai a moment to let is sink in before striking at the man. The red-head parried more by reflex then anything and he jumped back away from the bodies, pressing his eyes shut hoping his actions were only a dream. However reality slammed back into him when he stumbled on a prone body.

Saito took the opportunity to take a slice at his forearms. Anger flashed in Battousai's eyes as he dropped all his humanity, the sadness and anger all too much to bare. His body reacted from the cut with the lust to kill the being that had hurt him. His blade flashed faster then the eye could see and Saito lost his confident smile.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye a small candle flashed, noticed by only him. With a sigh of relief Saito gave Battousai a last smile before pulling flash powder out of a pocket and disappearing with a blink of an eye.

Time froze, the amber eyes fixed on the spot where Saito had been. His arms ached with the desire to kill the man who had killed his only joy, and he flinched when the sharp sound echoed in the silence. Turning to the direction of the sound he tilted his head in interest. Near the place where Tomoe had fallen he spotted a small figure leaned over a prone body. He took soft steps towards the pair but froze when he saw the faces.

The young man called Okita was leaning over the body of his love, blood dripping down his fingers and arms, poring out of a softly pumping mass of red meat. His breath caught as his own heart pounded against the cavity of his chest, and blood pounded in his ears so loudly he couldn't hear his own thoughts. The boy noticed Battousai behind him and with a hint of interest he tilted his head. They stared for moments, the mass still pumping feebly.

Battousai watched as Okita raised the heart of his love to his lips and bit off a chunk, blood running down his chin. Battousai's eyes widened and his hands shook with an animal urge to kill the thing in front of him. He had violated the male instincts of protection and he must die. So Kenshin pulled out his sword and sliced at the boy. Somehow Okita had managed to draw to katana before his head was disconnected with his head. However the power of Battousai's blade out matched him and he was pushed back.

Blood lust rose in the hitokiri's heart as he watched the boy in front of him fight, the excitement he felt surpassed any he had ever experienced. As he fought his mind drifted to the night he had first met his master. The memories brought back the hatred he felt for the raiders that had taken away his newfound family and now his only love had slipped through his fingers. His heart swelled with anger and sadness and his movements quickened, the blade flashing through the head that had the blood of his wife fresh on its lips. He watched the body fall and he stood, his sword at his side, watching the teens life blood flow into the already damp ground. His hands twitched, want pulling at his muscles. The blood still pounded in his ears and his hands moved on their own accord.

He bent to the chest of the fallen boy and pulled out a small knife. His eyes glazed and inhuman he carved the heart out, holding the still beating organ in his hands. The thrill of holding the life of a man in his hands excided a part of his mind that he had always somehow mangled to keep in control, however as he thought of his wife and the times he had never had, his control slipped and his mouth slipped into a crazed grin. Mimicking the movements the boy had taken before he brought up the heart and took a bite.

He could hear screams around him and flashes of blue lunged at him, but with a wave of his sword they were cut down. More beings rushed at him, muttering words about revenge but before they could utter the last word they were only the dead. By the time he had moved into an open street no living lay behind him and a red liquid slid off his sword and rained from the heavens.

Heartless amber eyes glared around the blood spotted street, searching for another victim to ease his sudden passion for the woman he had found in the moments of this last night, death. He craved the feel of a pumping heart in his fingers, the control of a life in his finger tips.

Blood lust pored through his veins and his red tinted vision rested on a small mound of flesh. As he watched he started to configure the bodies of two children. One held the smaller in his arms, eyes daring the hitokiri to come closer. He could never back down from a challenge, so he walked to the two. With a cry of rage the oldest rushed at him, leaving the smaller in a sobbing heap on the ground. Battousai slapped the boy across the head with the flat of his sword, knocking the child cold. He yearned for sweeter meat.

Against the wall of a falling building lay a small child, a doll held in its arms. It screamed in fear at the sight of the hitokiri, softly whispering the words he had spoken to the man before. When Battousai's mood didn't change it let out a shrieking cry and pulled the doll closer to its body.

Battousai paused for a moment, however only for a while. Then with the Hitokiri in full control of his body he brought his blade down on the helpless child's head, splitting the kid in half. His gleaming eyes shone in the rain as he watched the blood pool around the two halves. Reaching down to its chest he dug the heart out of its chest and squeezed it. He loved the sound it made and he nodded in satisfaction. Glancing around him once more and looked to the ground, spotting a small doll on the ground, now stained a deep red. With a sneer he kicked at the doll and spat upon the remains of the girl, laughing as he left, eating the heart like an apple, his mind and life forever lost to the art of death. The signature of his work was written in blood.

_Diarrhea of a madman  
__Walk the line again today  
__Entries of confusion  
__Dear diary, I'm here to stay._

Fin

* * *

I think I just dug my own grave. 

Disclaimer- paragraphs at the beginning and end are owned by A Perfect Circle.(lyrics of Dairy of a Madman/Lovesong)I take no credit for the words, so don't sue me.

R&R


End file.
